custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grik
Grik is an elite Toa on the Special Forces Toa team as well as a friend of Toa Tanuva. Biography Matoran Grik began his life as a Matoran that built vehicles on Metru Nui. Like all Le-Matoran, he lived on Le-Metru, where he enjoyed a life of thrills. He always wondered what his life would be like if he was a Toa, and he could only dream about the possibilities. Becoming a Toa One day, when he found out that a new team of Toa was being made under the Order of Mata Nui, he decided to join. After vigorous training and a numerous amount of tasks, he proved himself to be worthy of being a member of the Special Forces Toa. Grik helped build the Special Forces Toa base. The Omega Hunt Grik was a very important member of the Special Forces, and he acted as a second-in-command. However, he was not present during one of the team's most important missions. Instead, he was on the island of Odina dealing with another task. He tried to meet up with the Toa as quickly as he could, but plans were changed when Grik learned that Makuta Onyx (a partner of Volitus) had split up from the rest of the Makuta in order to steal a component for Volitus. Grik pursued the Makuta and met up with him on Xia. Onyx was able to teleport the component to Volitus before Grik charged at Onyx. They fought until Grik learned a piece of Volitus' master plan, including the newly-formed Shadow of Malevolence, the the faction's disbandment from the Brotherhood of Makuta, and a bounty hunter that had recently been hired. Grik left Onyx and headed to the location where the bounty hunter was supposed to attack the Special Forces. Arriving just in time, Grik met up with his team on a wasteland island. Grik trudged along through the wastes with his companions, then destroyed a large beast blocking their way to an abandoned base. The bounty hunter attacked and retreated soon after. Grik flew to Karda Nui with the Special Forces and defended the region from a huge Makuta invasion. Now understanding Volitus' plan, Grik realized the Shadow of Malevolence was fighting only to destroy the Toa. The object Onyx teleported previously was a piece that Volitus needed for a teleportation invention he was making. Grik began searching Karda Nui to find the invention, but was unsuccessful. After the Battle Grik returned to his team when the battle was over. Quickly, he evacuated Karda Nui and returned to Daxia. Only a day or two later, he led a search party to find the body of Stradax, his former leader. When the body was located, it was brought to Daxia and given a proper funeral. When the Special Forces was in need of a new leader, he recruited Toa Tanuva as well as some other members to fill in for the dead members of the team. Grik is presently on Odessha. Abilities and Traits Air is Grik's primary element, so he is able to fly and utilize every air power. Protosteel upgrades in his armor have increased the amount of damage he can take. Grik is very good at up-close combat, and his swift swordsmanship proves powerful in battle. Grik is the kind of Toa that sees no worries. This optimistic Toa of Air is quite hopeful that good things will happen if he wants them to. Part jokester at heart, Grik provides comedic relief to both himself and the team when things turn hectic. He never doubts himself, although he sometimes does look down on others. Grik is a good person at heart, but his attitude gets in others' ways. He can become very cocky and conceded at times and often needs reminders that he is not the greatest Toa to ever live. Like most Toa of Air, Grik talks in Treespeak. Stats Mask and Tools Grik wears a unique mask called the Kanohi Nuzarik, the mask of accuracy. The mask does not exist anywhere else, for it is the only one of its kind. It allows Grik to locate any target with exact accuracy, as well as locate points of heat and energy. He can hit any target of his choosing without even looking at it and hit it square on. Grik's main weapons, the Protodermis Aeroblades, are dynamic tools. They are able to slice through enemies as well as certain metals and other materials. They can also provide flight by acting as wings. Trivia *Grik was originally a Glatorian of Plantlife, and his white armor was once lime green. *He was once a part of an early storyline designed by ToaInfinity. The fanon chronicle that Grik once starred in is not on this wiki. Appearances *The Omega Hunt (Soon) *The Mask of Infinity (Soon) Category:ToaInfinity Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:User:ToaInfinity Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Special Forces Toa